


Hedgehog Effect/刺蝟法則

by dreamdeath



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊本篇為U.N.C.L.E.衍生，CP為Illya×Solo<br/>＊ABO背景注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case.1

「客房服務，不好意思我打擾了嗎？」  
「事實上，你來得正巧。」  
只聞Solo語音落下的同時，房內傳出重物落地的聲響。  
既然得了回應一身服務員打扮的Illya自然沒有遲疑的理由，進房並反手將門板重新關上，然而在定神瞧清房內狀況時就是出身鐵幕的KGB探員也不禁有些尷尬。

被放倒的目標癱倒在床邊，而Solo，那個美國Cowboy，正一絲不掛地仰躺在床上，手腕分銬在床頭兩側，一雙長腿隨意敞著，胯間起了反應的重點部位由Illya的角度望去恰好一覽無遺。  
軍隊出身的Illya對於男性的軀體自然不陌生，然而讓KGB探員不自在的是充滿整個房間的Omega信息素，甜膩而極富誘惑力，像是小貓撓人的力道，不輕不重卻輕易勾起所有的注意。  
「其實、你可以讓我在外面等的。」  
湖藍色的眼珠轉了轉，眼觀鼻鼻觀心，金髮的探員低垂著眉眼乖巧得像是個剛入營的新兵，當然沒有人知道的是Illya正在心裡默唱國歌，試圖安撫自己不怎麼安分的下腹。  
該死的Alpha！該死的Omega！還有該死的信息素！

聽聞對方較平日粗上許多的呼吸聲，忙於和生理慾望拉扯的Ｉ這才後知後覺地回過神，「Cowboy你是被下藥了嗎？」畢竟目標已經被放倒，Solo並沒有繼續演戲的必要。  
「Red peril你的遲鈍總能讓我驚嘆。」  
忽略男人的調侃，Illya猶豫再三終究是問出口：「還有原來你是Omega？」  
「真高興你注意到了。」  
「我以為美國的生物科技已經進步到那種地步了。」皺了皺鼻尖，Illya小聲地反駁。  
「然後你還這樣上報了吧？」聞言，讓藥性折磨的Omega甚至抽空翻了個白眼。  
刑為模式讓對方看透的金髮Alpha只是板著一張臉沒有反駁。

「既然知道了還不幫我鬆綁，別傻杵著。」  
「你掙脫不開？」比起Solo願意求助，Illya更加好奇對方竟然也有無法對付的鎖。  
「鋼圈銬得這麼死我沒有活動的範圍，做出必要的犧牲自然有辦法掙脫，但既然有現成的搭檔在旁邊實在沒有浪費力氣的必要，還有鑰匙在那傢伙外套胸前的口袋裡。」說著邊朝男人努了努下巴，一派從容地下指揮。  
「好了，你東西到手了嗎？」  
撫著自己隱隱發麻的手腕，黑髮的Omega眨著一雙藍眸，衝男人揚起對女性向來無往不利的微笑：「如果你願意替我從目標的褲子口袋裡取出來的話，在左邊。」  
「那我們走吧。」Illya幾乎是迫不及待想要離開這滿是甜膩氣息的房間。  
「等等。」  
「還有什麼事嗎？」  
「我還有一些私人問題需要解決。」咬字特意加重了一些，CIA探員期望男人能夠因而有所意會。  
然而Solo卻失望了。  
「你是指穿上衣服嗎？」  
「天、會相信你可能聽得懂得我真是太愚蠢了。在離開之前，我必須先取出一些東西，從身體裡面。」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，KGB探員目光在地上的男人和自家搭檔身上來回游移了幾次這才赫然理解。  
「我、需要給你一些空間嗎？」  
熱潮湧上面頰，這絕對是打從父親發生那件事之後，Illya當日感到難堪最多回的一天。  
「你隨意吧。」  
說著，旁若無人的Omega已經自顧自地動作起來，間或夾帶著引人遐想的嘶啞低吟。

由上而下的視角，Illya能夠清楚地瞧見自家搭檔大敞的兩腿呈現M型，充血脹大的性器高高翹起，藥物所致頂端仍汨汨滲出半透明的體液，在燈光下閃著晶光顯得格外情色。  
「哈、唔……」  
只聞曖昧的悶哼傳出，黑髮的CIA腹部因為使勁而起伏，而下一個瞬間，啵一聲，Illya不敢置信的是自己竟親眼瞧見一顆如鴿卵大小的透明球體被排了出來，艷粉色的媚肉因為接觸空氣無意識地急促抽搐，隨後才怯生生地恢復原狀。

以動物學來說，這並不是少見的景象，然而當主體代換成人類時對Illya而言無疑是震撼的。  
瞠著一雙藍綠色的眸子，目光幾乎是膠著在那顆仍沾染了Omega體液的球體，直到方才奇異而妖冶的畫面再次重演。  
那私密的狹窄部位被迫撐開，仍牽帶著黏液的球體滾落的剎那Illya幾乎生出窒息的錯覺，連忙吸了幾口氣解除窘境，然而重獲氧氣的代價卻是連帶著鼻腔和肺部全讓男人特有的甜膩氣味成功進駐。  
既非花香也不是清涼的薄荷味，Solo的氣味與本人十分相襯，是極具侵略性的馥郁果香，像是香甜之中透著酸澀的的葡萄酒，薰得Illya幾乎要醉了。

清晰地聽見自己吞嚥唾沫的聲響，Illya只覺得自己浸淫在充滿Omega氣息的空間腦袋越發不清明，更遑論始作俑者正毫無知覺地在觸手可及的位置做出誘惑意味十足的動作。  
比起風流多情的CIA，禁慾二字用在Illya身上是當之無愧，也許是出於對母親的複雜情愫，Illya對待任何對象都十分謹慎，而Omega尤甚。

磨了磨後牙槽，斟酌再三，鐵幕下成長的男人終究只有直白的語言：「是那個男人幹的？」攥握著拳頭，KGB的探員大有狠揍目標宣洩怒氣順便轉移注意力的打算。  
「嘛、準確一點來說是我自己動的手，但的確是那個男人的意思唔嗯……」  
無意拉長的尾音輕易地再次吸引男人的眼球，KGB的探員天真地以為前不久的畫面便是極致，然而待到Illya真正瞧見黑髮Omega將手指伸進自己體內的剎那，胯間的物事不爭氣地更硬了。  
幾乎將褲襠撐起明顯且毫無抵賴餘地的弧度。

即使Alpha天生就對Omega沒有抵抗能力，但出身軍隊的金髮探員身邊幾乎清一色的Alpha和Beta，正因為如此Illya從沒想過這種動作由寬肩窄臀的男人來做會是如此火辣香艷的景象。  
肉粉色的內壁若隱若現，堪稱世上最靈巧能夠對付所有精巧機關的手指正埋在那看上去濕潤而柔軟的部位，過分淫猥的姿態令Illya口乾舌燥。

 

「唔、這個有點太深了……」  
有些煩躁地撩開額前讓汗水浸濕的髮絲，繃緊了腹肌蜷曲著身體以彆扭的姿勢嘗試許久，幾次指尖好不容易觸著了球體卻又再下一刻滑掉，腰腹發痠的Solo索性換了個跪趴的動作。  
腦袋抵著床褥，讓藥性折磨的Omega伸長了手，在手掌無可避免擦過腿根時忍不住悶哼出聲，暗自咒罵目標人物的低級趣味，邊試圖取出腸道中最後一顆該死的情趣玩具。

身為特務Solo自然接受過抗藥訓練，但在沒有解藥的狀況下也僅有延緩作用，如今距離喝下催情劑已近半個小時過去，逐漸發揮的藥效點燃了全身的敏感點，名為慾望的高熱憑空而生，叫囂著亟欲獲得紓解。  
腿間的肉刃在沒有觸碰的情況下早已自主勃起，做好準備的甬道收縮著，遲遲無法達到高潮的Omega當然知道自己需要的是什麼，更別提某個遲鈍的Alpha始終杵在一旁毫無自覺地散發信息素。  
溫潤的木質氣味十分低調，透著松木純粹的清香和，和Illya本人的感覺十分相似，闔上眼幾乎令人生出讓茫茫森林環繞的錯覺。

 

「Red peril別乾看著不如幫把手吧，在我因為死於慾火焚身之前。」  
「我？」  
目光留連在對方因為使勁而繃緊的背肌線條，沒預警猛地被點名，KGB探員像是做錯事被逮個正著的孩子，連忙站得筆直。  
「我想這個房裡也沒有更多的人選了。」  
嘴上調侃著，邊撤出體內的手指，俯低上身將臀部抬高一些好方便對方動作。

越發難受的麻癢感將Omega僅存的耐心侵蝕殆盡，遲遲等不到男人有所動作，Solo張口便是挑釁：「訓練有素的KGB不會連這點小事都遲疑吧？」同時忍不住慶幸自己有個如此容易理解的搭檔。  
「哈、嗯……」  
他人的觸碰讓敏感的Omega幾乎軟了腰，兩手揪緊了床單任對方笨拙甚至粗魯地在身後動作，將臉埋進柔軟的枕頭中悶喘。  
瞧、果然立即見效，總使自身的狀況並不好Solo仍舊不忘暗自揶揄。

 

「好──嘿！」  
話還沒說完，沒想前一刻還呈現誘人跪姿的Omega會突然發難，反應不及的Alpha只覺得天旋地轉，下一秒已經讓人摁倒在床上。

「你是故意的？」擰著眉，仰望跨騎在自己身上的CIA。  
「你說呢？」  
說著，Solo手上也沒閒著，慢條斯里地解開男人服務生制服背心的鈕扣，「畢竟現在這個狀況必須解決，我想你不知道解藥在哪裡吧，而我也不知道。所以親愛的Illya你不會拒絕這麼合情合理的要求吧？」  
沒讓Alpha有反應的機會，只見黑髮的Omega取過Illya仍拿在手中的球體，舌尖舔上情趣玩具上頭殘留的體液，「這是個你情我願，沒人會吃虧的交易。」一雙氤氳著水氣的藍眸始終膠著在男人臉上。  
這是來自惡魔的呢喃，一如伊甸園中誘惑夏娃的墮落天使。

「我、去替你找個對象，自願的那種。」  
抿著唇，在褲鏈被拉開的同時Illya死死繃緊了身體，不論是讓Solo的氣勢壓倒落荒而逃，或是如男人所提議那般全都不是KGB探員所樂意的結果，於是氣氛僵持不下。  
「先不論會不會因此影響任務，但很不幸地現在我需要的不是女人。」  
「我──」  
食指抵上男人的唇，「我不好聞嗎？」Solo眨了眨眼，一雙像是能透出水似的藍眸瞅著Illya直瞧。  
這就是CIA最優秀的探員，不論當下扮演的是何種身分，他總是清楚地知曉且善用自身的魅力及優勢。

 

讓人從底褲釋放的慾望不知廉恥地抵在對方的腿根，眸底倒映出渾身上下都散發出香甜氣息的Omega，Illya實在說不出違心的答案。  
「如果還滿意的話，那就麻煩委屈你做解藥了Red peril。另外我估計最慢再四十分鐘後就會有人來了，看來我們得快些了哈啊……」  
似是要證明話中的真實性般，幾乎是語音落下的瞬間，黑髮的Omega便扶著對方的男人坐了下去。  
毋需額外的擴張潤滑，空虛難耐的甬道一點一點地撐開直到被毫無縫隙地填滿，濕軟的，飢渴的內壁迫不及待地吸附而上，與情趣玩具全然不同的灼熱熨燙得Solo不禁瞇起眼，下意識直起腰，仰著頸項滿足地喟嘆出聲。  
只見男人單手支在床上隨著喜好擺動臀胯，另一手則是撫上自己脹得隱隱發疼的性器，就著滲出的液體或輕或重地捋動。  
然而僅僅只是如此還並不足以消除藥性，縱使KGB探員的確如想像中生澀可口，但鑒於時間寶貴，黑髮的Omega毫不顧及可能面臨的結果，朝男人拋出另一個餌食。

「Red peril動起來啊，就你這磨蹭勁兒大概四個小時都做不完。」  
被調侃的Alpha瞪了發聲者一眼，加大了動作。  
正如Solo方才所說，這是個雙方都同意的交易，如今木已成舟，讓人強塞進口的食物再吐出來未免太過矯情，Illya也沒打算繼續壓抑慾望。  
「我說、KGB的探員都和你一樣只是童子軍嗎？」  
然而卻聽對方越說越過分，暗示意味十足的挑釁足以輕易惹怒任何一個男人。

「我會讓你後悔說出這種話，Cowboy。」  
像是頭發狂的大熊，能夠徒手拆下後車廂蓋的探員掀翻騎在自己身上的Omega，一把拉起男人的腿架上肩頭，一反前不久的被動搶過主導權。  
「說大話誰都會哈啊──」  
未完的揶揄被沒預警的貫穿撞得支離破碎，正如Illya的個性，每一下抽插都進得很深很重，肉刃上的血管因為充血而猙獰，狠狠摩擦過相對嬌嫩的內壁換來更加積極的回應。

濕熱柔軟，如自己所想像般的美好。  
金髮的Alpha發出低啞的粗喘，無暇思考那樣狹窄緊緻的部位究竟是如何能夠容納顯然大上許多的性器，只是依憑著本能進犯和掠奪。  
也不知究竟是否源於Alpha和Omega天生的契合，亦或是因為CIA探員特有的魔性，不論答案為何，無可否認的是這的確是Illya少有幾次經驗中最投入的一回，理智像是化作精液般匯聚在下腹，全然的失控僅餘下原始的衝動。

 

「嗯、啊對……就是那裡哈啊……」  
長腿環上Alpha勁韌的腰際，腳跟有意無意地在男人尾錐的位置來回摩挲，甬道深處的敏感點被不斷刺激，過多的快感和他人的體溫令Solo忍不住蜷起腳趾，呻吟著索要更多。  
嚴格而論Illya並不是個及格的作愛對象，然而Omega天生的韌性和自體分泌的潤滑液輕易地解決了這些困擾。

分屬兩人的信息素氣味充滿了整個房間，這對本就慾火中燒的Solo無疑是雪上加霜。  
「操我，更用力一點嗯啊……」  
只見黑髮的Omega眼角噙著淚光，搖晃著腦袋，嘴裡不知胡亂呼喊著什麼，「寶貝你真棒……唔、要去了啊啊──」內壁驟然收縮夾緊了埋在體內的凶器，長時間勃起的性器終是戰慄著吐出熱液，在汗濕的腹部留下一片狼籍。

 

身下的Omega因為高潮而陷入短暫的失神，望著男人無意識做出的舔唇動作，Illya掐在男人腰際的手緊了緊，半瞇的藍眸亦發深邃，大有將之生吞活剝的氣勢。  
陰莖仍硬著，一身慾火不上不下的Illya沒有等待對方緩過氣的打算。  
將男人一雙長腿大大拉開壓在身體兩側擺弄成方便動作的姿勢，金髮的Alpha加快了挺腰的頻率，沒有什麼九淺一深的性愛技巧，以一種近乎野蠻的方式狠狠頂開讓自己操得有些紅腫的穴口，出身鐵幕的特務著實十分享受貫穿肉壁的快感。

「哈嗯、Red peril……」這是回過神的CIA。  
「哼？」  
滿意地看著對方兩瓣臀肉因為肉體拍擊而浮現的緋紅，寡言的Alpha好心情地給了個單音。  
「你還剩下不到十五分鐘……」  
婉轉地告知對方該是時候結束了，然而回應Solo的是再一次席捲而來的慾望浪潮，不久前才逐漸清明的理智又一次沉淪。

 

當然，兩人因為過分耽溺於情事以至於忽略時間，甚至撞上準時來接應目標人物返家的司機，最後衣衫不整的逃離現場已是後話。  
險些導致策劃了足足兩個月的行動失敗，以Solo的話來說就是──前所未有的狼狽。


	2. Case.02

「Illya、Illya？」  
「是、怎麼了嗎？」  
「你今天狀況也太差了，昨晚沒睡好嗎？」誇張墨鏡後的一雙大眼眨了眨，U.N.C.L.E.唯一的女性探員如是問道。  
面對Gaby的關切，金髮的探員只是低垂下眉眼吶吶地應了聲，畢竟自己是真的不太對勁。  
「也還好現在還沒有我們出場的機會，晚點可要振作些啊。別讓出賣美色的Solo功虧一簣，雖然他應該樂在其中。」端起骨瓷杯啜了口紅茶，Gaby話中帶著調侃。

是了，就是Solo，那個孔雀一般張揚的男人。  
打從一個多月前在巴黎的任務後，Illya便不只一次察覺自己心神不寧，這讓KGB的探員幾乎要以為對方給自己下了什麼藥，否則怎會如附骨之蛆總在不合時宜的時機出現，就是夜闌人靜時亦同。  
抹了把臉，Illya強迫自己忘卻腦中那過分煽情的清晰畫面。

 

＊

Solo在預定的時間內打聽到了必要的資訊──以他最是擅長的方式，很有默契地無人打探來源為何，畢竟比起過程眾人更加在意結果。  
針對此次任務指揮官Waverly做了概略的簡報說明，根據可靠線報指出，名為女神號的郵輪是畫眉鳥打著觀光名號走私武器的工具，這回U.N.C.L.E.的目標並非由各國流出的武器，而是薄薄的一張紙。  
「沒問題就出發吧。」

打從翻開檔案夾背下郵輪內部配置，收拾裝備，到兩名探員正式溜上準備啟航的女神號不過是兩個小時內的事。  
「這裡。」  
頭也沒回，走在前面的男人朝蘇聯的探員招了招手，藉由適當的遮蔽物和精準的時間和視角計算，兩人順利避開甲板上的巡邏人員。  
走在Solo身後，總愛互相較勁的Illya一反常態地沉默。  
黑髮的Omega一如平日施打了特殊的抑制劑，縱使不再散發那令自己心蕩神馳的香甜氣味，Illya仍舊控制不住目光長時間駐留在男人身上。

「Red peril在任務中發呆可不是好習慣。」  
說著，CIA的探員已經揚手一槍擊倒了由搭檔後邊靠近的敵人。  
一槍爆頭，一身迷彩服的男人連呻吟都來不及便已斷氣，然而屍體倒地的同時勢必會發出碰撞聲，只見Illya三兩步上前及時阻止了可能發生的狀況，無需對話兩人配合得默契十足。  
將屍體找了個相對隱密的位置藏好，憑藉已經烙印在腦海中的平面圖，兩人很快地來到目的地。

Solo用了不到三分鐘的時間破解檔案室外所裝設的密碼鎖，推開厚重的金屬門板，映入眼簾的是大得不可思議的內部空間，瞪著數量眾多的檔案櫃一時間兩人都有些犯傻。

 

「你說Waverly那奸詐的老傢伙讓我們來找什麼來著？」  
「波蘭Kowalski將軍和畫眉鳥私底下簽署的協議。」  
「為了證明某個權貴賣國嘛……」  
撇了撇嘴，黑髮的CIA對於自己的賣命任務甚有不置可否的味道。  
沒有回應男人的抱怨，拉了拉帽沿Illya只是冷靜地做出分配：「左半部交給你，右半部我負責。」  
踩著漫不經心的步伐向左側走去，Solo吹了聲口哨算是同意這個提議。  
在標示著字母Z的最尾排停了下來，即便在心裡將Waverly罵了不只一輪，Solo仍舊認命地取下架上的檔案開始動作。

索性比起Illya，英文是男人的母語不提，這個因搶劫、販賣贓貨鋃鐺入獄的前竊盜犯自有其異於常人的天賦，除了對藝術繪畫具有天生的敏感度以外，黑髮的Omega更具有快速閱讀的能力，近乎過目不忘。  
相較Solo這頭，Illya的進度顯然落後一些。

然而時間一分一秒的過去，正如行前會議時憑藉以往的經驗所估計，兩人的行蹤大約會在進入檔案室後半個小時曝光，隨之而來的便是地毯式的大搜索。  
原先預計在二十分鐘內找到協議書並悄聲無息地離開，不過就現下來看很顯然是不可能的，畢竟就連U.N.C.L.E.的指揮官都沒有想到檔案室竟不是配置圖所示那般精巧迷你，而是如半個籃球場大，這理所當然地加劇了任務的難度。

 

只聞雜沓的步伐聲由各處傳來，依照這種狀況兩人被發現也只是遲早的事。  
「Solo。」  
「是？」  
男人的聲音聽上去並不遠，可見黑髮的Omega幾乎要完成他所負責的左半部，而理所當然地目標物即有可能就在自己負責的區塊，但現在已經沒有時間了。  
當機立斷，Illya一把將檔案夾塞回架上，揚聲：「我去把他們引開，剩下的交給你，I排以前的我都找過了。」  
「去吧，讓你過一回指揮的乾癮。」頭也沒抬朝門邊的Alpha擺了擺手，嘴上調侃著，卻沒否決男人的安排。

當Solo好不容易在K排找到協議書，匆匆收進懷中趕到眾人聚集的甲板，再次見到Illya是在約十三分鐘後。  
循著聲音，遠遠地望去只見高大的KBG站在人群之中格外顯眼，也許是子彈用罄，Illya正與幾名彪形大漢纏鬥在一塊，五對一理應壓倒性的局面讓男人硬生生扳成了僵持的平局。  
「真不愧是摔角格鬥冠軍啊。」  
碰一聲，又一個迷彩服男人被放倒，全程目睹的Solo嘖嘖幾聲暗自感嘆。

 

Illya那頭正打得熱火朝天，Solo卻沒有現身的打算。  
由一旁反光的金屬板可以瞧見一名壯漢正由後方悄悄接近，S佯裝沒察覺，斜倚著牆面作為看客的同時，邊取出配槍慢條斯理地旋上消音器，沉著氣等待獵物送上門的瞬間。  
「Solo！」  
然而黑髮的CIA怎麼樣也沒想到會沒預警地傳來一聲呼喊，望著發聲的男人Solo一愣，後方欲偷襲的壯漢見事跡敗露也不再小心翼翼，隨即大吼著撲了上來。  
因為意料外的干擾，原先預定被打斷的Omega反應慢了一拍。  
倒退了數步躲開幾乎橫過自己頸項的刀鋒，長腿一伸回以一記側踢，不夠遠的距離不適合射擊，別無他法的Solo只能選擇近身搏擊。  
趁著壯漢因為下腹受痛而本能彎身的瞬間，只見Solo又補了一記膝擊，最後一槍托從腦門砸了上去，對方終是悶哼一聲倒在地上昏死過去。

拜Illya所賜，替敵方省去了搜索和定位的時間，Solo這會才解決了一個，後頭步伐聲將至，這回可都是荷槍實彈的。  
沒有時間多加考慮是否要節省子彈，一槍一個，硬是衝出重圍，直到後頭無暇換彈夾的男人左一個拐子，右腿飛起一記旋踢，邊打邊跑終是見著了重新會合的搭檔。

「真是謝謝你喔Red peril。」面對始作俑者，黑髮的Omega沒好氣。  
「上來。」  
跨上救生艇旁的水上摩特車，Illya朝Solo招呼道。  
「不會再把我甩下車了吧，機動船冠軍。」  
抱怨歸抱怨，後頭追兵在即，沒有其他脫險方法的Solo自然沒有更多的選擇，匆匆跳上車前不忘用小刀在每艘救生艇上戳幾個洞，算是給畫眉鳥留下的小謝禮。

 

為了甩開追兵，兩人輾轉換了幾種交通工具，終是在近三個小時後離開汪洋大海重回平穩的地面。  
作為司機的的Gaby在兩人上車的同時打了招呼：「見到你們真好，紳士們。」

反常地，向來以紳士自居的Solo沒有回應，而是突然發難：「Red peril我不值得信賴嗎？」  
聞言，被點名的KGB探員眨了眨眼有些不明所以。  
「我不是需要你保護的對象Kuryakin。」  
少有地直呼對方的姓氏，時間早已入夜，沒有燈光的車內只能隱約瞧見男人的臉色晦暗不明。  
Illya打從一個多月前的意外後便有些失常，總是膠著在自己身上的視線Solo不會沒有察覺，而是樂觀地想著也許死腦筋的蘇聯大熊只是一時間太過震撼，過些日子便會恢復。  
不得不說Solo的確對方才郵輪上的失誤耿耿於懷，並非針對Illya那一嗓子帶來的不便，對方會有這般舉動的理由就憑Omega的情商豈會想不透，而也就正是想透了才會提出聲明。

「不、我只是──」  
沒有美國探員那般口才，Illya張了張嘴只開了頭便陷入沉默。  
「你只是該死的Alpha主義作祟，聽著Kuryakin就算我是個Omega，也是可以把你撂倒的Omega，用的不是武力，而是這裡。」食指在自己的太陽穴點了點，一雙沒有波瀾的藍眸直勾勾盯著男人瞧，Solo的聲線放得很輕很柔，卻不難聽出隱藏其中的情緒。  
是的，也許對方不是那個意思，但Solo感覺不受尊重，甚至可以說是受到了汙辱，這是對一個情報人員而言最大的質疑。

「我不是那個意思Cowboy。」  
「改正你的心態，再有下次它會害死我們。」  
言畢，黑髮的CIA貼著椅背放緩了呼吸，低垂下眼瞼，試圖調整因為激動而加快的心搏。  
自問是否太過大驚小怪，但也許有些不該萌芽的東西就該掐死在襁褓中。

「Solo。」

「哼嗯？」聽聞女孩特有的嗓聲，黑髮的Omega拉長了鼻音算是回應。  
「沒什麼，我只是提醒你們別顧慮我，歡迎盡情發揮。」  
自然聽出Gaby話中的真實意涵，一改前不久的嚴肅，Solo噗嗤一聲笑了出來。  
這個善解人意的女孩是用她特有的方式在緩和氣氛，時機抓得恰到好處，像是舒服的清風拂面，方才的劍拔弩張一掃而空，只餘下沒什麼營養卻輕鬆的談笑。


	3. Case.03

結束了午餐約會，黑髮的Omega哼著小曲走進U.N.C.L.E.成員共用的起居室，有些意外地發現在這沒有任務也沒有訓練的午後，來自KGB的探員正一個人孤零零地同自己下棋。  
大空色的瞳仁轉了轉，登時玩性大起。

「一個人太寂寞了嗎，Red peril？」  
對方並未刻意掩蓋行蹤，無時無刻都在警戒的Illya自然知曉有人開了門，此時正站在自己沙發後頭。  
面對男人的調侃沒有多加回應，反倒是淡然地問了一句：「要來一盤嗎？」  
「我看過你的資料，Illya你想用西洋棋來贏我也太陰險了。」  
伶牙俐齒的CIA總有顛倒是非的能耐，無辜被抹黑的Alpha讓人扣了頂大帽子，不服氣地嘴角一撇，反擊道：「你也可以選擇西洋雙陸棋戲。」  
「行！一盤西洋棋，一盤西洋雙陸棋戲，至於第三項……來喝酒吧。」若說最開始只是嘴上說說逗男人玩，此時Solo便是徹底被撩起好勝心了  
綠藍色的眸子定定落在男人，以不高不低的語調陳述一個事實：「我從沒醉過。」  
「真是好大的口氣，既然如此就加點賭注吧！」  
金髮的Alpha只是略抬了抬眉，等待對方說下去。  
「贏的一方能夠要求輸方做一件事，如何？」  
「好。」  
KGB的毫不猶豫倒是出乎美國探員的意料外，然而沒讓Solo有多想的機會，第一局棋局便已經開始。

正如兩人分列在檔案上的資料，Illya是西洋棋國際冠軍，而Solo則精通西洋雙陸棋戲，一來一往時間過得很快，毫無懸念地兩人各贏了一局。  
決勝的終局最後是在CIA率先放下手中玻璃杯的瞬間分出勝負，伸手將一桌子的空酒瓶掃到一旁，金髮的Omega嘟囔著抱怨：「哀不玩了，跟你這種悶葫蘆繼續比下去真沒趣，就算你贏了吧。我先上洗手間，你想想要我做什麼吧，當然你知道特務職業守則的。」  
說著邊起身向洗手間走去，話是沒套著幾句，卻是喝了一肚子的酒，醉不醉是其次膀胱備受壓迫到是實在的。

而Solo沒想到的是自己這才剛解決了生理需求，這會兒手帕都還沒收起來，就見高大的Alpha已經堵在門框外。  
「Red peril你杵在這是怕我賴帳嗎？」Solo忍俊不禁。  
「我決定了。」  
「嗯哼、願聞其詳。」側身走過男人，黑髮的Omega從容得一點都不像輸家，反觀蘇聯的探員眉眼低垂，面上透出幾分侷促。  
「拍賣會那天，那個男人說的是什麼意思？」  
「拍賣會？喔、你說的是Ryan，他那天說了……所以你想問的是監獄的事？」偏著腦袋想了想，得出結論的Solo朝Illya投去促狹的目光：「都過了大半月了，原來你這麼在意啊。」  
「願賭服輸。」  
言下之意是讓Omega別說廢話快些進入正題。  
「嘖真不可愛呢。」

 

那天的行動只是任務執行前的踩點，由Solo和Illya潛入慈善拍賣會，遠距離觀察籌劃拍賣會的目標富商，蒐集並二次核對手中的資料。  
任務並不困難，對黑髮的Omega而言甚至稱得上如魚得水，然而Solo沒想到的是會在即將離場時意外碰上一段小插曲。

「Napoleon？Napoleon Solo？」  
這是個上流階層的拍賣會，是不該有人認出自己，更遑論喊得出名字。  
腳下步伐頓了頓，僅在同個瞬間，藏在袖口的小刀已經滑進掌心，黑髮的CIA眸底掠過一閃而逝的銳利。  
「是哪位？……Ryan？是那個Ryan Huntington？」  
Solo想過也許是假的邀請函被識破了，又或是哪國的情報人員，無一不是需要繃緊神經的情況。  
卻沒想映入眼簾的會是有些陌生，卻又有幾分熟悉的面孔。

「好幾年沒見了，看你來你混得不錯啊！等會喝一杯嗎？」  
必要的情報已經蒐集得差不多，向來奉行及時行樂的CIA探員欣然接受了邀請，還一併帶上了同樣下崗的搭檔。

「你的朋友真有個性啊。」  
「他就那死板板的模樣，別逗他。」  
說著Solo邊揚手和酒保多點了一杯伏特加，親手送到Illya面前算是安撫。  
「當初在聯邦監獄誰不知道Napoleon Solo以招惹人為樂，今天聽到女王殿下說出這話還真是稀奇。」  
「女王？」  
從未聽聞的稱呼勾起了Illya的興趣。  
「是啊、你可不知道當初Napoleon可是風頭出盡！」  
面對男人投來的詢問目光，Solo只是聳了聳肩沒有多做解釋，「Ryan Huntington何不閉上你的鳥嘴安靜喝酒。」笑罵著，一雙藍眸卻始終沒有染上怒意。

而後話題很快被扯開，搭不上話的Illya就這麼揣著好奇直到現在。

 

「那只是一個意外。」  
獨占整張沙發的CIA索性躺了下來，長腿交疊著擱放在扶手上。  
「你看過我的資料，那你也該知道我因為販賣贓貨和連續竊盜被判了十五年，直到和CIA合作。所以我的確是在聯邦監獄待了一陣子，那天碰上的Ryan也是裡頭認識的。」仰望懸掛在天花板上的巨大燈飾，瞇著眼，Solo陷入回憶。  
「他說女王，所以有人碰了你？」  
斟酌了措詞，金髮的Alpha提問。  
Napoleon Solo是個Omega，這個觀念在Illya親身體會之後便已經根深柢固，甚至隱隱蓋過男人是CIA最優秀探員這點。

「Red peril收起你那些亂七八糟的想像力。」悶笑出聲，突起的喉結在拉直的頸線上下滾動。  
「就算是監獄那種地方該注意的也會注意，Alpha和Omega的牢房是分開的，當然仍然有少數打照面的時候。總有幾個不長眼的，那個傢伙叫Mac，超過六呎五吋的身高加上兩百五十磅的體重，是個大塊頭，看上去的確挺能嚇唬人。」說著兩手不忘在空中胡亂比劃著。  
「忽略前言，總之他把主意打到我身上。」  
「你殺了他？」  
「不、我可是很守規矩的。」  
聽聞男人不置可否顯然不太認同的悶哼，Solo毫不在意地說下去：「我只是告訴他Alpha只是一個性別符號，順便讓他體會人體的奧妙，舉例來說，Alpha的屁眼和Omega的老二也是挺合得來的。」吐出鮮少使用的粗俗用詞，黑髮的Omega咧開嘴笑得十分燦爛。

「所以，你幹了他？」  
「在眾目睽睽之下。」衝男人眨了眨眼，Solo一臉無辜。  
「他沒有找機會報復？」  
「Well，很可惜它沒有那個機會，因為沒多久CIA就找上我，Saunders成了我的頭頂上司。」  
Illya沒有再發問，Solo也只是沉默地拿著木製棋子摩挲把玩，一時間氣氛像是凝結似的不再流動。  
只見KGB的探員仍雕像般杵在光源不及的陰影處，立體的五官依舊沒什麼表情。

 

「好啦，既然故事也聽完了，該是散會的時候了。」  
伸了個懶腰，黑髮的Omega嘴上叨唸著等會要好好洗個熱水澡，邊朝樓梯的方向走去，直到手腕讓男人一把扣住。  
「怎麼了，Red peril想要我給你個晚安吻嗎？」抬眸，濃密眼睫下的視線寫著玩味，微微上揚的嘴角令Solo看上去像是在玩弄獵物的大貓。

意料外的問題的確將Illya問懵了。  
實際上，就是Illya也不清楚自己究竟是怎麼了，無可言明的氣悶鬱結在胸口，翻騰著咆哮著，彷彿不斷試圖撞破柵欄的野獸，還未釐清原因，身體便已經先一步做出動作。  
說不出答案的Alpha就這麼傻愣愣瞅著男人直瞧，卻沒有鬆手的打算。

「晚安Red peril。」  
用仍然自由的手扯著對方領口將人拉低一些，蜻蜓點水的輕吻落在嘴角，像是在安撫鬧騰著不願乖乖上床睡覺的孩子，Omega的語氣放得十分輕柔。  
沒等Illya反應過來，Solo已經靈巧地掙脫箝制，留下心煩意亂的Alpha，和方才悄然塞進男人掌心的帶有皇冠的墨色西洋棋──是皇后。

 

＊

偷偷寫了監獄梗www  
Solo感覺就是不論到哪都能發光發熱的性格XDD


	4. Case.04

幾乎密閉的空間黑燈瞎火地什麼也瞧不見，唯有門上的氣孔奢侈地透出略嫌暗淡的光線。  
入夜後的溫度理所當然地下降不少，攏了攏自己沒什麼禦寒作用的夾克，來自鐵幕的特務背貼著牆，沒來由地想起自己那更加寒冷的故鄉。

並非男人第一次被俘虜，自然也不會是最後一次，做為特務這是必修的課程，亦是無可避免的宿命。  
這是由Illya單獨行動再尋常不過的任務，當時追著目標進了這棟大樓，眼見一切順利，太過專注男人卻疏忽了來自後方的敵襲，也不知該說幸運與否，對方所用不是子彈，而是多數用於大型動物上的強效麻醉劑，打從昏睡至今與總部失聯大約三十五個小時。  
幸而對方組織內部正忙碌著暫時無暇處分這個入侵者，仔細搜身後狠狠揍了一頓便讓人扔進牢房。

超過一天滴水未進，雖不致死卻仍舊難受。  
時間一分一秒的過去，父親的手錶也被收走的男人只能默數著心跳計時，舔了舔有些龜裂的下唇，金髮的Alpha蜷縮在潮濕的牢房角落，倚著牆面閉目養神。

直到聽聞不遠處傳來屬於成年男性的規律步伐聲，較以往的巡邏時間早了二十分鐘，一步兩步最後停在自己牢房前。  
鑰匙轉開鐵門的聲響在寂靜的夜裡顯得格外響亮，黑暗之中，男人望向聲源的雙眼透著寒光，悄悄然地將手掌捏握成拳，對方只有一人，Illya沉住氣，靜待機會伺機而動。

 

「Red peril該不會我門一推開，等在後頭的就是你的拳頭吧。」  
「Cowboy你為什麼在這裡？」帶笑的男聲無比熟悉，金髮的Alpha詫異之餘也收了全身的緊繃。  
「我有任務，順便把你捎帶回去。」  
「那走吧。」

即便渾身酸痛也不至於影響正常行動，走在男人身後，兩人溜進一間偌大的房間，眸底映出厚重的金屬保險櫃，Illya便知Solo的任務目標為何──德國最新研發的病毒藥劑，畢竟是Illya親自追著對方將目標物由他處轉移至此，而也是同個時間受襲。  
只見黑髮的Omege拿出隨身工具打算和眼前的大傢伙較勁一番，沒讓對方有表現的機會，Illya上前將男人推開，麻利地輸入密碼，最後在指紋辨識處印上自己的拇指。  
機械運作的喀喀聲響起，用時沒有五秒，保險箱的大門便轟然開啟。  
一挑眉，綠藍色的眸瞳閃過一絲詫異，Solo張口就是揶揄：「Red peril總是使人驚奇呢。」

 

順利取得了藥劑，兩人繞過為數眾多的守衛，眼見Solo事先預留的出口在即，卻不想後頭的Alpha卻停下腳步。  
黑髮的Omega將眼底的疑惑隱去，轉身問道：「怎麼了？」  
「你走吧。」  
不著痕跡地皺了皺眉，Solo不搭腔，只是死死盯著男人直看試圖瞧出破綻。  
「我身上有炸彈，在拆除以前不能離開。你帶著藥劑先走，我很快會回去。」配槍早已握在手中，漂亮的眸子定在Alpha由對方臉上瞬也不瞬，像是在分辨對方話中的真偽。

 

只見前一刻還嚴肅冷然的Omega突然低笑出聲，一觸即發的緊繃氣氛驟然瓦解。  
「Red peril你該知道自己不適合說謊。」一把扯過高大的男人，Solo隨便找了個隱密的房間便躲了進去。  
「如果你有能耐早就把東西給拆了，我就奇怪為什麼守備這麼脆弱的地方你會逃不出來，我還以為你讓人策反了。」  
「他們沒有那種能耐。」  
聞言，Illya嘴角扯出一抹不以為然的弧度。

「你就說大話吧，衣服脫了。」  
沒了毛衣的遮掩，果不其然在男人胸口瞧見一個不大不小的炸彈。  
「真是有創意。」  
沒心沒肺地吹了聲口哨，Solo驚嘆道。  
這是一個從未見過的裝置，設計者將炸彈和密碼鎖結合在一起，兩者相互連接，想要拆下炸彈勢必要開鎖，而開鎖時稍有不慎，就是沒有脫離訊號覆蓋的範圍也會爆炸。

 

只有死人才能確保消息不走漏，所以大多被俘的情報人員只有死路一條，顯然當時Illya在牢房內察覺到殺氣不假，而是Solo不知為何臨時改了主意，這般想著，問句已經自顧自越出舌尖：「為什麼沒動手？」  
「我的獵物怎麼處置隨我開心，閉嘴別動。」  
取出工具，像是碰上了什麼新奇玩具黑髮的Omega躍躍欲試。  
一手將Illya抓牢了，Solo將耳朵整個貼上Alpha胸膛的危險物品，另一手小心翼翼地調動上頭的精密元件。  
屏除所有雜念，在那個瞬間除了男人規律的心跳，Solo只聽得見機械齒輪轉動時發出的細微聲響。

喀一聲，Solo動了動手指。  
喀，又一聲，黑髮的Omega換了把工具又接著將臉頰貼回Illya的胸口。  
有了好的開端，Solo的動作變得更加流暢，只聞喀喀兩聲，炸彈外頭的密碼鎖應聲卸了下來，而後炸彈本體實際上並沒有什麼高質量的難度，只見前竊賊的巧手動了動，沒有三分鐘後剪斷了引線的爆裂物總算是沒了威脅。  
「行了。還有這個，這樣就完美了。」  
將拆下的炸彈隨手擱在一旁，Solo自衣兜內摸出手錶替對方戴上。  
美國的特務裝模作樣地左瞧右瞧，努嘴笑得煞是得意：「Red peril我知道我是個大英雄，但也不必看傻了吧。還是打算乾脆以身相許了？」

男人仍是那張死板的一號表情，只是Solo沒想到的是Illya會在活動了自己僵硬的手腕後便欺身吻了上來。  
唇上傳來他人的體溫，既沒反抗也沒回應，黑髮的Omega只是傻呼呼地地瞪著對方，不得不說，兩個男人嘴唇相貼卻一臉呆滯的畫面很是滑稽。

 

同樣在Illya的面上瞧見錯愕，罕有的景象讓Solo來了興致，故意探舌舔了舔自己仍殘有餘溫的嘴角，調侃道：「這是打算以身相許的意思嘛？」  
比起一臉詫異的Alpha，正吃吃低笑著的Omega看上去更像是主動的一方。

 

「我只是想讓你閉嘴。」  
也不管方才替自己解除危機的搭檔有沒有跟上，金髮的KGB跨著大步急匆匆地走在前頭，未被髮絲掩住的耳廓紅得發燙。  
「Red peril你這讓人閉嘴的技巧很生澀啊。」  
「閉嘴，你是想把整棟樓的人都引來嗎？」Solo的聲量與先前並無差異，然而聽在男人耳中卻是格外響亮刺耳。  
眨了眨眼，被喝斥的Omega一臉無辜：「我像是會抓著別人弱點不放的那種人嗎？」  
見對方毫無正經的回應，Illya一瞪眼，腳下的步伐飛快。

只見下一個瞬間男人撐著窗框俐落地一躍而出，沒有任何防護設備，拉著顯然是Solo來時留下的繩索便由十一樓垂降而下。  
「嘿其實我很大方的。」  
整個人懸掛在空中，Solo還不忘衝下方的Alpha喊話。

 

Illya天真的以為此事就此揭過，直到某天Gaby如是問：「Illya聽說你接吻技巧很差是真的嗎？」  
毫無心理準備的KGB險些將嘴裡的伏特加盡數噴出。  
「誰說的？」即便心裡早已有了人選，Illya仍是謹慎地確認。  
「只能是Solo了。」  
瞪著女孩眼底的打趣，金髮的Alpha捏緊了手中的玻璃杯，暗自起誓絕對要讓Solo後悔說出這種話。


	5. Case.05

這是U.N.C.L.E.為成員準備的住所和駐點，除了起居室和各自的房間，不論是訓練室或會議室一應俱全足夠應付三人平日所需，整體而言稱得上十分舒適。  
Solo曾經戲稱這根本是學生宿舍，而指揮官Waverly則是舍監，只有在有任務時才會來巡房查勤，至於沒有任務的夜晚總是格外悠閒。

吭一聲，有些昏暗的燈光下，只見黑髮的男人將剛鑿好的冰塊放進玻璃杯，動作熟練而優雅地注入漂亮的透明琥珀色液體。  
「美酒就是該配美人。」說著，邊將杯子輕輕放在一旁的栗髮女孩面前。  
「不邀請Illya一起嗎？」  
「為什麼提起他？」，只見男人喝了口酒，又將問題拋了出去。  
「因為Alpha令你不自在嗎？」  
「抑制劑能讓我的身體變得和Beta一樣，所以和你一樣不論對方是Alpha或Omega對我來說都沒有影響。事實上，就算是原本的體質，Alpha對我能造成的影響也有限。」沒有在意Gaby略嫌尖銳直白的問題，美國的探員毫不避諱地給了答案，語末甚至還不忘衝女孩眨了眨眼。

「既然如此，為什麼總是尋Illya開心？」  
「很有趣不是嗎？那種困擾的模樣看上去就像一頭大熊。」  
「真是惡趣味。誠實點不好嗎？」  
聞言，Solo一愣。  
眸底飛快閃過詫異，復又在下一秒鐘恢復平靜，不著痕跡地垂下眼瞼，男人帶笑的語氣如昔：「聽起來妳似乎誤會了什麼，我們沒有超過同事的那種關係。」  
「是不想還是不能？」  
「Gaby所謂好奇心是會殺死貓的。」曖昧的回應既沒有承認也沒有否認，仍舊是Solo一貫的作風。  
斜睨了男人一眼，U.N.C.L.E.唯一的女成員只是哼哼兩聲作回應。

 

靈巧的指尖在桌面上無聲地敲擊，視線落在杯中還未完全融化的冰塊上，反映著暈黃的燈光，一時間Solo的目光有些迷離。  
「他不會做出任何可能令祖國蒙羞的行為，那是他永遠的心結，當然也是KGB控制他的手法。」暗嘆了口氣，男人語調平穩地吐出評析，某些程度上算是默認了Gaby所言。  
「那就好好幹活祈禱U.N.C.L.E.不會解散吧，至少在那之前兩國名面上還是合作關係，而你們的立場也還能夠說得上是同一陣線。」  
「我說Gaby，該不會是Waverly讓你來誘勸的吧？真要說奸詐果然非MI6莫屬。」  
「你說呢？」  
榛果色的瞳仁轉了轉，褐髮的Beta衝男人眨了眨眼咧嘴笑得好是得意。

將杯中的威士忌飲盡，沒來由地黑髮的Omega如是問道：「他都聽見了？」  
特務這一行，武力值雖是必要但並非絕對，更多時候需要的反倒是對於危險的那種敏銳，正是所謂的第六感。  
「也許是吧。」  
「壞女孩。」  
彎身取出Gaby藏在髮間的竊聽器，手裡拿著無比熟悉的小物件，Solo踩著階梯上樓朝目的地直去。

 

＊

特務並不如許多人想像那般無所不能，比起忠勇愛國，他們更多時候是身不由己，一直以來Illya都清楚地知曉自己的弱點為何，父母是捏在上司手中不可碰觸的底限，而Solo的話說的再正確不過。  
不論於他於己，兩人都不該有更多超過夥伴的關係。

男人確實知曉Gaby從自己這兒摸走了竊聽器，只是個可有可無的小東西Illya並未太過在意，直到今天收信器材突然傳出訊號。  
之後兩人還閒聊了些什麼Illya全都沒聽進去，只見金髮的Alpha將自己重重摔上床，瞪著天花板思緒不自覺回到幾天前。

 

藍天白雲鳥鳴啁啾，那是一個天氣極好的午後。  
這回與男人一同行動的是Gaby，在捷克斯洛伐克的首都近郊，兩人仍舊是扮演老套的情侶關係在公園腹地野餐，向來直來直往沒什麼演戲天份的Alpha很快便將旁人拋諸腦後，瞇著眼打量不遠處疑似畫眉鳥特工的男人。  
直到沉默被打破，一旁的Gaby沒預警地起了話頭：「Illya你知道兩隻刺蝟在寒冬中是如何取暖的嗎？」說著，邊給男人遞了一個三明治，恰如一個陷入愛情的溫柔女孩該做的。  
「挖洞？」視線始終沒有離開目標，Illya漫不經心地回答。  
「Nope。」  
「蓋毛毯？」  
「目標在還沒接頭前不會跑掉，Illya動動你的腦好嗎？」  
「靠一起。」男人的答案仍是很敷衍。  
「賓果！可是牠們的刺會刺傷彼此，所以很快就會分開，那你說之後會如何？」這回沒等Illya回應，Gaby便接著說下去：「迫於環境險峻牠們仍會選擇靠近，也許會再次傷害彼此，但為了對方身上那點溫暖最終牠們會找到最適合的距離。」  
KGB最優秀的的探員自然不傻，饒是Illya再遲鈍也聽出Gaby話中有話。  
「妳在暗示什麼？」  
「關於我們親愛的同事。」  
擰起眉，Illya剛要反駁：「和Cowboy有什麼──」與此同時眼尖地瞥見目標並不明顯的小動作，整個人一躍起身，擁有高超戰鬥力的男人拔腿衝了上去，話題因而切斷。

若是話題接著討論下去會得出什麼結論Illya自己也不清楚。  
對於Napoleon Solo，曾幾何時腦中的定位已經由浮華花俏的男人轉為值得信賴的搭檔，任務中的相視而笑、誰也不讓誰的互相較勁，亦或是逐漸養成的默契，兩人的互動歷歷在目。  
現在這種兩國曖昧的平衡情況能夠維持多久任誰都說不準，說到底Illya仍是沒有勇氣跨出那一步。

喚回Illya神智的是平穩清脆的敲門聲，清楚知曉訪客為何的男人不免有些遲疑，就這麼瞪著聲音的方向僵持了許久，消極地期待著對方會知難而退，然而外頭Omega顯然不知放棄為何物，過了幾秒鐘敲門聲再次傳來。  
職業緣故，金髮的KGB竊聽過大大小小的政要人物，不論是什麼極度機密的會議，又或是如何低級下作的陰謀或私生活，日後意外碰上了話題本人Illya都能面不改色，然而只要一想到自己不光只偷聽了兩人的談話，還讓那個美國Cowboy發現，Illya便渾身不自在。

「有事？」  
拉開門板，毫不意外印入眼簾的是男人頎長的身影，即便做足了心理準備，在對上那雙彷彿看透一切的藍眸時不自覺抿緊了唇。  
「這個，替你回收省成本不錯吧。」  
掌心之中再熟悉不過的小物件磕得男人隱隱生疼，腦中不斷重播著方才聽著的對話，半晌過去，Illya這才找回了自己的舌頭：「這是新的美式笑話嗎Cowboy？」  
「一起喝一杯嗎？」揚了揚手裡的伏特加，向房間主人徵詢道。  
目光落在男人手中的酒瓶良久，Illya終於點頭。  
在與對方親近，和拉開距離以避免不自在之間，金髮的Alpha悲劇地發現自己總是選擇前者。

這不是兩人第一次的夜間聚會，照Solo的說法就是男人的聚會。  
Napoleon Solo無疑是健談的，他幽默風趣，像是總有說不完的話題，相對而言，鐵幕之中的男人寡言沉默，繃緊的面色只有這種時候方見緩和，於是一人負責說一人負責聽，夜晚的時間就這麼悄然流逝。  
熟知人情世故的男人以往總會是適時的時間離開，然而今個兒顯然不只有Illya一人不太對勁。

「Solo、Solo？」  
拍了拍男人透著淺緋的面頰，輕喚。  
蹲在一旁定神注視了許久，見伏趴在沙發扶手邊的黑髮Omega始終沒有反應， Illya嘴唇囁動著，像是做了壞事般小心翼翼，吐出蚊蚋似的音節：「……Napoleon？」  
幾乎是同時間，沒來由的高熱自頸項燒上耳根，那股無可言明的滋味彷彿仍殘留在舌尖，甚至較最烈的伏特加來得更加刺激。

一口喝光Solo杯中殘下的酒，Illya粗魯地在自己發燙的兩頰拍了拍。  
伸手將似乎真的睡沉的男人一把抱起，男人的體重自然比不上女性那般輕盈，然而沉甸甸的重量抱在懷中，卻是無比踏實。  
將困倦的Omega放上自己柔軟的大床，Illya猶豫了一會便跟著和衣躺下，於是一夜無夢。


End file.
